


Sex → Money → Drugs

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Basically Mr. Robot things, Drugs, M/M, Money, Prostitution, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot needs drugs which means he needs money and to get it, he results to good old prostitution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so maybe money ruled Elliot's life too. He didn't ever like to think about it, but it was the truth. That invisible hand was wrapped as tightly around him as it was everyone else. He needed morphine. 

He'd actually found another dealer that would sell him his suboxone along with morphine, which was great. He'd be able to function correctly again. The downside was that the dealer demanded a high price for all the effort it took to get the damned drug.

Fucking money. How the hell was Elliot going to afford that when he already was trying to pay off having to buy new stuff for his computer? Shit. Well, he could always be the stereotypical drug addict. 

Become a prostitute. It was simple. Sex for money. Money for drugs. But Elliot didn't like being touched. Not by strangers, not even for people he'd known for years.

Well, there was one person who stood out in Elliot's mind. Someone who he wouldn't hate being touched by and would very likely hire a prostitue. 

He would probably pay Elliot well too. Probably be... Not cruel to the point of breakinf him. Probably. Maybe if Elliot begged, he would be gentle. He probably liked begging.  
Probably.

Elliot stared at the phone in his hands, the numbers overlapping as his gaze went out of focus. He blinked and pushed the green button. Do it quick and get it over with before you change your mind. He held the phone up to his ear. "H-hello, Tyrell..." He said, trying to sound casual.

"Elliot. It is so good to hear from you. What can I do for you?" Tyrell asked, his voice sounding as pleasant as ever. Elliot hated that. Along with everything else about him. 

"I um...was wondering if it would be okay to talk to you about something. Something other than working for you."

Tyrell laughed and shook his head. Elliot's shyness and worry over being unprofessional with him was adorable. "I think we've only talked about work once, Elliot. The rest of our conversations have been completely unprofessional, and completely personal. Talk to me."

The hacker hesitated, his internal self wondering if this was really a good idea. Well, Tyrell could always say no. Which might be a good thing, or it might be a bad thing. He hadn't really decided before he started asking. 

"How um...how unorthodox are you?" He asked first, trying to not just downright ask him if he could be his prostitute.

Tyrell raised an eyebrow slightly and leaned back in his chair. "That depends on why you're asking, Mr. Alderson. Most likely the answer is very. What exactly do you want?" He asked, curiosity mixed with discreet excitement in his tone. Oh, did Tyrell love dirty work.

Elliot took a breath. Tyrell sounded a little like he was up for anything. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet. He was still nervous about the whole thing. Still half hoping Tyrell would say no. 

"I need money." He said calmly. "And I need it fast."

Tyrell smirked. "Money. What everyone needs nowadays, isn't it? What are you proposing, Elliot? What are you prepared to do to get your precious money?"

"Would you be interested in an um...an escort?" Elliot asked quietly. "I'm willing to do... A lot." He said softly, a little scared by the extreme situations his mind came up with. It wouldn't be that bad. He wouldn't be in those kind of situations. Probably.

The executive smiled, a near wicked smile. "I am more than interested." Tyrell said gently. "I'd be ecstatic to have you as an escort. I'll pay you well, and I'll treat you nicely, I promise." He said in that airy sort of tone. "How soon do you need it?"

Elliot fisted a hand into his hair before relaxing his grip and running his fingers over the top of his head. "I need it as soon as possible." He said, closing his eyes. He needed it really soon. "Where and when can you meet?" He asked, opening his eyes again.

"I can meet you at your apartment in twenty minutes." Tyrell said with a smile. "Is that soon enough for you?" He asked. 

Elliot's eyes widened. Twenty minutes. That was sooner than soon enough. That was really, really soon. "That is...plenty soon." He said. "I have to um...I have to go. I'll see you then." He hung up the phone before Tyrell could reply.

Elliot quickly cleaned up his apartment to the best of his ability. It wasn't very clean, but it was clean enough. 

He stripped off his clothes and got into the shower, trying to be quick, but also thorough. When he got out, he dressed in fresh clothes and brushed his teeth three times before he was satisfied.

Elliot sat beside Qwerty, looking at the tiny fishbowl that the poor fish lived in. "This was a bad idea, Qwerty." He told the fish. He tapped his fingers on his knee quickly, nervousness, excitement, and uncertainty roiling inside him. 

What ifs were going crazy in his head. So many things could go wrong. He shouldn't have done this. He was so stupid. Money was stupid. He should have just robbed a bank. It would've been better than this. 

Before he knew it, there was a knock at the door. A soft knock, sure in its rhythm, but sort of...prissy. Elliot was overthinking this. He got up and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. He kept his gaze fixed down at the ground, unable to meet Tyrell's eyes.

"You know, Elliot, you look at the ground too much. It will still be there if you look at me for just a moment. I promise." Tyrell said, stepping into the apartment and glancing around before closing the door and locking it. 

Elliot finally dragged his eyes up to look into Tyrell's. They were an unnatural blue. Maybe Tyrell wasn't really human. "You have nice eyes." He found himself saying. He was an idiot. He wanted to get out of here.

Tyrell gently caressed Elliot's jaw with his thumb. "I'm half tempted to just give you the money. Just because you're cute. A sweetheart, in your own special way. But I really wouldn't want to miss this opportunity that I believe you and I both need." He pressed a lingering kiss to Elliot's forehead. "Tell me what you're comfortable with."

Elliot closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. Maybe...maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Tyrell was being very gentle. He'd said he'd take care of him, but he had thought maybe he was talking about aftercare. 

But maybe he wasn't. Maybe. "I um... I can do whatever you need." He said quietly, opening his eyes to look into Tyrell's again. They looked caring enough...

Tyrell smiled and nodded a little, thoughtfully. He looked behind Elliot. "Perhaps we should move this to the bed?" He suggested gently. 

"We can just talk for a moment, if you need." Elliot returned and he hesitated before he took Tyrell's hand lightly and led him toward his bed. The smaller man sat down and looked up at Tyrell uncertainly.

The man unbuttoned his blazer and toed off his shoes before sitting down beside Elliot, a small smile on his lips. "I'll take off mine if you take off yours?" He said only half teasingly. "We have to start somewhere, and I'm sure you won't need it."

Elliot looked down at his hoodie, unzipping it and pulling it off. He felt a little exposed in just his T-shirt. How did normal people go around in just one layer? 

He unceremoniously dropped the hoodie off the edge of the bed, watching it fall to the floor. Tyrell then pulled of his blazer and folded it neatly before dropping it close to Elliot's.

"How do you want to do this, Elliot?" He asked gently, using a hand behind Elliot to prop himself up, his body turned toward the other. "I'm happy to do this any way you need." He reminded. Elliot hesitated before he turned toward Tyrell a little bit. 

"I don't... I don't expect you to pretend to care, or, or anything... Just um...please be...gentle?" He asked quietly. Tyrell leaned to kiss Elliot's lips lightly, a hand cupping the back of his neck. Elliot found himself easily relaxing into the kiss.

When they broke apart, Tyrell traced two fingers over Elliot's features carefully. "I love gentle, Elliot." The hacker let out a breath he wasn't sure how long he'd been holding. 

"Do you want me to top or bottom?" Elliot asked, looking away a touch shyly. 

"I'd like you to bottom, but only if that's alright with you." Tyrell said, tilting Elliot's face toward his own. "I want this to be okay with you. If any second of it isn't, you can tell me. Alright?" Elliot gave a nod in response.

Tyrell loosened his tie and soon let it fall to the floor. He then began to unbutton his shirt. "I can help you with that." Elliot said softly, mounting the man's thighs before taking over unbuttoning the shirt. He kept his eyes locked on what he was doing. 

Well, that is until Tyrell kissed him again and his eyes slipped closed. His fingers had some trouble with the buttons but they eventually were all undone. He broke the kiss and pushed the shirt off the executive's shoulders.

Tyrell was in really good shape. Shit. Elliot ran his hand gently down the man's torso, pressing his hand to his stomach. He glaced up to see that Tyrell was smiling, but was an encouraging smile, somehow. 

He glanced down at his own stomach, hiding beneath his T-shirt. Elliot felt Tyrell's hands gently at the bottom hem of his shirt on both his sides. He grabbed Tyrell's wrists. "I don't think..." He sighed. "I don't think you want to do that. I'm not... I'm not like you." He mumbled.

"Elliot, I don't care." Tyrell assured. "Whatever you are worried about, I promise I do not mind." He pulled Elliot close, arms wrapping around him gently to rub at his lower back. "Please trust me." He whispered into the man's ear. 

His hands were back at the bottom of Elliot's shirt, gently pulling it up and over his head. "You are beautiful, Elliot." He said, running his fingers over the expanse of his torso. He was thin, but his form was elegant.

"This is about you." Elliot said, eyes anywhere but Tyrell. He climbed off his lap and gently pressed him down into the bed. He undid the man's belt, button, and zipper before taking hold of the waistband of both Tyrell's pants and boxers. 

"Lift your hips a little." Elliot instructed, and Tyrell complied. He pulled off both articles of clothing, leaving the man in nothing but socks. He let the clothes join the pile on the floor.

Tyrell sat up and kissed Elliot again, a little deeper this time. Elliot was thankful for the distraction because he'd probably been staring. Tyrell's hands were at his belt, undoing it easily. 

Elliot broke the kiss and tried to take over, but Tyrell never wavered, skilled hands working his jeans open. Elliot pulled away a little in order to stand up, pulling off his boxers and pants simultaneously before sitting back on the bed.

The hacker opened the drawer of his bedside table and fished out a bottle of lube. "Do you want to, or do you want me to....? And do you want a condom? I mean, I'm clean, but..." He gave a little shrug. 

"I can." Tyrell said and he took the bottle. "I'm clean as well, so there's no need." 

Elliot nodded a little. "How do you want me?" He asked quietly.

"Just on your back is fine." Tyrell said. Elliot moved to lie on his back, legs spread a little and bent at the knee, feet on the mattress. 

Tyrell settled himself between his legs and covered his fingers generously with lube. He very gently began to circle Elliot's hole with a finger. He continued this motion for a moment before dipping his finger in just a little and pulling it back out. He repeated the action until he was able to slip a finger all the way in.

Meanwhile, Elliot let out a variety of not-quite-suppressed noises. He fisted the sheets in his hands and threw his head back, breath already becoming shallow and eyes falling closed. Tyrell enjoyed it quite a bit. 

He worked his finger in and out rhythmically before he could add a second. He scissored his fingers after a moment and Elliot let out a few low curses. "Doing alright, Elliot?" Tyrell asked gently. Elliot nodded quickly. "Don't stop." He said just as fast.

Tyrell smirked just a little and stretched Elliot a little further until he was able to fit in his third finger. Elliot moaned a bit louder than he meant to, but he couldn't help it. 

Tyrell fucked Elliot open with his fingers a little further before he finally removed them. Elliot let out a whimper at the loss, hips bucking just a little. Tyrell lubricated his cock before grabbing Elliot's hips to keep them steady. "Stop moving." He breathed, and Elliot stopped squirming.

Tyrell lined himself up with Elliot's hole before slowly pushing in. Elliot groaned in pleasure and Tyrell leaned down to kiss him, this time just a touch more lust driven. He mouthed at Elliot's skin where his shoulder met his neck before biting lightly and sucking a mark into his skin. "Mine." He murmured, keeping his hips still to allow Elliot to adjust. 

"Move. Please." Elliot all but begged.

Tyrell began to move his hips very slowly at first, pressing kisses and nips to Elliot's skin. He only increased his pace by a fraction when Elliot asked him to do so. When his climax began to near, Tyrell couldn't keep such a steady rhythm, moving his hips a little faster, a little more desperate. Elliot somehow managed to gather just enough thought to start stroking himself. 

He came soon over his hand and stomach, moaning out the other man's name. Tyrell came soon after with a breathy moan, buried deep inside Elliot. He pulled out of the man and settled down on the bed beside Elliot.

Tyrell pulled the other close, wrapping his arms around him gently and kissing his shoulder as he regained his breath. Elliot found he didn't mind the touch, even enjoyed it. He reached a hand up to brush Tyrell's hair off his forehead lightly. 

"Do you want to shower?" He asked gently. Tyrell shook his head. 

"No. I'm sorry. I will help you clean up, though." He offered softly. 

"Where is your bathroom?" Elliot sighed and pointed it out. He was a little disappointed, for some reason. Which he knew was stupid.

Tyrell got up and found a cloth, wetting it with warm water before returning to Elliot. He gently cleaned at Elliot's hole as well as he could before he wiped at Elliot's stomach. "I am sorry I can't stay." He said. Elliot shrugged. 

"It's fine. That's not how this works anyway, is it?" He didn't meet Tyrell's eyes.

Tyrell cleaned himself off and set the cloth down before getting dressed. He pressed a gentle kiss to Elliot's forehead and set five hundred dollars on the table beside him. 

"You know how to contact me if you need me." He said. "Goodbye Elliot." And then he was gone. Just like that. If Elliot couldn't feel it in his ass, he would question if it even really happened. 

But it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell wants this time to be better for Elliot.

Damnit, it was hard to keep up payments for morphine and suboxone. Elliot thought about what happened with Tyrell before and he shook his head. He wasn't going to do that again. That was terrible. He was a horrible prostitute. He had no idea what he was doing. 

It had been awful and meaningless and he sometimes did that when he was really fucking high, but shit did it hurt emotionally when he wasn't. Tyrell probably only did it because he pitied him or something. Shit. This fucking sucked.

Tyrell thought about their encounter often. He had disappointed Elliot. He had been rude and left too soon and he had been a fucking idiot. He wanted to fix it. Fix whatever he'd broken. So he called Elliot. 

"Hello." He said gently. Elliot's eyes widened slightly. 

"What do you want?" He asked.

Tyrell sighed. Not the best start. "I want to talk. About what happened between us." He said. Elliot ran a hand over his forehead. 

"I don't really want to talk about it." He said, because that was the truth. 

"I know you don't, Elliot, but I want to fix this. I...I was stupid, and I want to make it right." Tyrell explained.

"That's okay. There's nothing to fix." Elliot said. He didn't want whatever Tyrell thought he could do. 

"You want to cuddle and to shower together and to be loved." Tyrell stated. "And that is what I want to do for you. And if you need money, you just need to ask. Please. Let me do this for you." Tyrell said and Elliot was quiet a long time. He just sat there, thinking about it.

Tyrell checked his phone and the call was still connected. He waited patiently for Elliot to think on it. "Elliot?" He asked eventually. 

"Yes." Elliot answered. 

"Yes? You'd like that? When and where, then?" Tyrell asked. 

"My place. I don't care when." Elliot said. 

"I can be there at around seven, is that alright?" Tyrell asked. 

"That is great. I'll see you then." And then Elliot hung up.

It was nearing seven and Elliot was beginning to wonder why he'd agreed to this. This would only hurt more when Tyrell left. He would rather just be fucked. 

But there was nothing he could do now. Tyrell's weird little knock sounded at the door and Elliot answered it, looking a bit weary.

Tyrell frowned slightly. "You look like this is the last thing in the world that you want right now." He said quietly. Elliot only shrugged. 

"Whatever. I'm fine." He said. Tyrell stepped into Elliot's apartment and the hacker closed and locked the door.

"Elliot, if you don't want this then just say that." Tyrell said, hands on Elliot's shoulders. 

"I don't know what I want." Elliot said, pulling away from Tyrell and going to sit on the edge of the bed. Tyrell followed slowly, wondering what exactly to do.

"Take off your pants and your underwear." Tyrell said. Elliot hesitated but what else was he going to do? Tyrell was already here, and he had to benefit somehow from the whole affair. 

He stood up, shedding both articles of clothing before he sat back down. "Spread your legs." Tyrell instructed, and Elliot did.

Tyrell kneeled down on the floor, unbuttoing his blazer and settling between Elliot's legs. He ran his hands up the inside of Elliot's legs lightly before he took hold of the other's cock gently. 

Elliot was slightly embarrassed at Tyrell touching his cock with the condition it was in, but it soon began to harden.

Tyrell stroked Elliot's cock until it became fully hard. When it did, he took it into his throat all the way down to the base. 

Elliot let out a startled moan, hips bucking into Tyrell's face lightly. Tyrell nearly gagged, but he recovered quickly, moving his hands to Elliot's hips. He then began to bob his head, mouth working slickly around Elliot's flesh.

Elliot hadn't really been keeping up with his sexual needs. This was the first interaction he'd had since the other time with Tyrell. That was a while ago, so Elliot was already fairly close. 

Tyrell pulled back when he realized Elliot was close. He licked at his head, then, swirling his tongue around it before sucking softly at it. He stroked Elliot's length as he worked at the head, and soon Elliot was coming undone with a moan. 

Tyrell swallowed Elliot's semen, lapping his cock clean as it softened.

"Alright now, sweetheart. Let's get you showered, yes?" Tyrell stood up and offered his hands to Elliot. Elliot took them and stood up. Tyrell wrapped an arm around Elliot's waist and walked him to the bathroom. 

"I can take it from here." Elliot assured softly. 

"I know, but I want to join you." Tyrell said gently. Elliot just turned on the water and looked at Tyrell as he waited for the water to warm up.

Tyrell pulled off his clothes, folding them before setting them on the little counter by the sink. He got in the shower and was soon joined by Elliot. He gently pulled the hacker closer and grabbed the body wash. 

"I can clean myself." Elliot said and Tyrell shook his head. 

"Let me do this." And he began to wash Elliot's body, running his hands over his skin and massaging lightly in some places. Once he was done and Elliot was clean he rinsed himself off quickly.

Tyrell turned the water off and used a towel to gently dry Elliot. He made quick work of drying himself and he pulled Elliot back toward the bed. Elliot laid down and curled up a little. 

Tyrell smiled softly and settled down behind Elliot, wrapping an arm around Elliot's middle and tangling their legs. 

"Thank you." Elliot whispered. He shifted around so that his head was on Tyrell's chest. "I'll suck you off under your desk next time." He offered lightly and Tyrell just smiled.


End file.
